


第十四章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [14]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十四章

背景：他们已经毕业了

“小仓鼠，你要吃零食吗？”

“要～要～爸爸我要吃~”小仓鼠奶声奶气地说着，听得文星伊都快融化了。

“谁准你让小仓鼠吃的啊？”金容仙就瞪着文星伊，用眼神警告他不准让小仓鼠吃零食。

“不吃就不吃嘛，干嘛那么凶啊！还是我的辉人温柔~”文星伊就躺在辉人的怀里讨安慰，看得金容仙气极了，拉着小仓鼠就进房间。

“辉人啊~我们要不要也生个小仓鼠来玩玩啊？”文星伊逐渐接近辉人把她的嘴给堵住了。

“不说话就当你是答应了哦！”文星伊就色迷迷地把辉人扑到。

“不要啦~容仙姐姐她们还在房间呢！被看见多不好意思呢！”辉人就半推半就着文星伊。

“没事的，他们不会出来的啦！我们快点就没事了！”

“文！星！伊！你们在干嘛！”金容仙就大喊着文星伊，然后快步走到他们的面前把文星伊拉开。

“哈哈，没干嘛啦！你怎么出来了？不是正在跟小仓鼠玩吗？”文星伊就尴尬地面对容，而辉人就赶紧跑去房间跟小仓鼠玩。

“我不是说过不准在房间以外的地方做吗！”

“我们还不是在厨房做过，现在只是在客厅，干嘛那么生气嘛？”文星伊委屈地说着。

“所以你是怪我破坏你的好事是吗？算了，反正我也知道你比较喜欢辉人，也难怪啦她那么年轻又可爱！”

“没有！我两个都爱没有比较喜欢谁，真的，我发誓！”文星伊紧张地把手举起来向容发誓。

“好啦！我下楼是想告诉你等会儿黑金就会来把孩子带回去了，她还约我们一起去吃晚餐呢！”

小仓鼠其实是黑金的孩子，当时候金容仙只是月经迟来了，所以她并没有怀孕只是误会一场。而小仓鼠会叫文星伊爸爸是因为黑金是单亲妈妈，他们没有人知道孩子是谁的。

“爸爸，你吃看这个好好吃哦！”

“是吗？那我也要吃吃看！”文星伊就和小仓鼠一起埋头苦吃，她们三人就坐在对面看着他们吃。辉人一边说着文星伊像个孩子一样一边帮他把嘴巴抹干净，金容仙心想自己又错过一个表现的机会了。

文星伊也常常买礼物和关心小仓鼠因为他觉得不可以让小仓鼠觉得自卑所以就把自己的父爱都给了小仓鼠。

X

【我可以跟你单独聊聊嘛？】

【可以，你告诉我时间和地点。】

文星伊就去赴约了，只是她并没有告诉容和辉人自己是跟谁赴约去了。

“嗨，黑金，有什么事吗？”

“难道我找你一定有事情的吗？不能找你聊聊天哦？”

“当然可以啊，所以你想聊什么呢？”

“我和小仓鼠要离开这里了！只是想要跟你要别罢了！”

“什么？！那我以后不是见不到小仓鼠了！好伤心哦！”

“难道我要离开你都不难过吗？你只在乎小仓鼠吗？”

“当然我也很难过啊！只是我已经把小仓鼠当成自己的儿子了，所以才会这样的！”

“好吧，那么这几天我就让你照顾小仓鼠吧！让你好好跟他聚一聚。”

“可以啊，那你呢？”

“我怎么了？”

“经济方面你会不会觉得很负担啊？如果你有困难的话可以告诉我们，我们会帮助你的！”黑金苦笑着拒绝了，告诉文星伊还有事就先离开了。

容和辉人都看得出文星伊这几天都特别照顾小仓鼠，换做是平时文星伊一定会跟小仓鼠争风吃醋。文星伊还带小仓鼠回父母家，让他们看看小仓鼠是多么可爱啊！

“哈哈哈！小仓鼠真的好可爱啊！跟星伊简直是一个模印出来似的！”文父母都被小仓鼠逗得开心得不得了。

欢乐的时间总是过得那么地快，文星伊把他们母子俩送到机场去。容和辉人也因为以后见不到小仓鼠哭得死去活来。最后在他们的目视下，黑金和小仓鼠离开了。

（星伊啊，谢谢你这几年的照顾，也谢谢你爱小仓鼠！我走了，不会再打扰你的生活了。有缘再见吧！）

文星伊何尝不知道小仓鼠是自己的孩子呢，只是黑金不说，文星伊也没有追究下去。他能做的就只是每个月多寄点钱给黑金让她生活不必那么辛苦。


End file.
